harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan in Crisis: The Conclusion
The final part of the Dylan in Crisis story arc, where Dylan comes out of the darkness of his pain. Marcus looked coldly at his brother, "What do you think you have against me?!" he said to his brother. Carlton glared at Marcus, "I have enough against you to see to it that you are in jail for the remainder of your life!" he said coldly. "Hah!" Marcus said, "I don't think so. You've not been anywhere near around me." Meanwhile, Dylan had gotten up for the first time in days, "Hi Carlton," he said, feeling a bit better. Carlton grinned at Dylan, "Hiya," he said, "how are you doing?" "A bit better, it takes a while, but I am fine," Dylan said grinning, "I can't help but overhear that you have something on Marcus?" "Yes, I do," Carlton said, "I know that he's got some awful things staring him in the face, and the thing is, I will use it against him, if he doesn't apologize for what he said about you." "I won't apologize for what I've to say about anyone," Marcus said imperiously, "because I am better than any of you!" Dylan pointedly ignored Marcus' ranting, "What did he say about me, Carlton?" he asked, "And what do you have on him?" "Can you contact Anne Hamilton?" Carlton asked. "Certainly," Dylan grabbed his cell phone, "I can do that. Excuse me." A few minutes later, Anne Hamilton came in to Dylan's house. "Carlton," she said, "what do you have on your own brother?" Carlton gladly explained to her what his brother had done, in all the time they lived in Philadelphia. Marcus' face blanched white as his webs of lies were exposed for all the world to see. Also hearing this, was Stacey and Valerie. Their faces were stunned and angered. Stacey and Valerie came in, their faces in horror. "Carlton, is what you're saying true?" Valerie asked, "This isn't more of your sibling rivalry?" "No, Mama," Carlton said, "what I've said is the truth. His late girlfriend was that racist Janet Helgerson!" "Christopher Kalters' late sister, whom he disowned?" Stacey said in shock, "No wonder, Christopher disowned her!" Marcus looked like he was about to be executed, "I had my reasons!" he pleaded. "What reasons are there for what you did?" Valerie said, "We moved away from Philadelphia to get you out from under the influence." "It gets worse, Momma," Carlton said, "remember that Gay pride celebration in Center City? Marcus was there with some of his anti-gay friends and they were the ones who defaced one of the floats at the parade, and then vandalized a gay bar on Broad Street." Stacey and Valerie were horrified, "MARCUS!" Valerie said angrily, "No wonder Carlton didn't much like you! You've been lying to us for all these past months!" Marcus was caught. There wasn't any shadow of a doubt on it. He looked at Dylan with sheer hatred. He lunged at him. "No, you don't, Marcus," Carlton grabbed his brother and kept him from Dylan, and immediately it sunk in to him. The explosion at the gas facility, due to the storm, or so it was thought, wasn't due to the storm. "You did it deliberately to scare Dylan out of his mind!" Carlton accused Marcus in a rage. Stacey looked pained, Valerie was furious; Dylan looked like he had been struck in the stomach. Alex came out; "What is going on here?" he said, "What is all the arguing about?" "That explosion at the refinery wasn't accidental," Carlton said, "my DEAR brother rigged that accident during the storm knowing full well that it would scare Dylan out of his mind!" Alex put his arm around Dylan, "I can't believe it," he said, "that is horrible. I'm sorry, babe. I didn't know what happened." "You mean to tell me, that I was under sedation for three days because of a stupid prank by you?" Dylan's eyes narrowed in anger, "YOU scared me out of my wits deliberately?!" Marcus tried to lie his way out of it, "I didn't think!" he pleaded. "You NEVER think!" Dylan screamed in anger, "How can you be so terrible! You caused an explosion which killed a couple of people, and you scared me out of my wits! I should have you arrested!" "You don't worry about that, Dyl," Valerie said, "we'll have him arrested. He's done some other things too, most of them back in Philadelphia." Dylan and Alex's faces were drained of color when they heard everything that Marcus had done. Anyssa and Bryan Forson came in, a look of anger on their faces. "Marcus Johnson," Anyssa said, "I am going to the courthouse to file charges against you for attempted murder, and murder in the first degree." Dylan rested in Alex's arms, feeling so much better. Marcus was promptly arrested and Anne and Anyssa were talking about the charges he was facing, not just in Harpers Falls, but also back in Philadelphia. The Harpers were thrilled that Marcus would finally be facing his just dues. What will Happen next? *''What will happen to Marcus when he is arraigned?'' *''Now that Dylan is recovered, will he exact vengeance against Marcus?'' Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah